Peppermint Valentine
by WritingPen
Summary: Lily and James both loves peppermints. So, what happens when you drop a peppermint into James' mouth? Read and find out! Oneshoot, sixth year. Warning for bad grammar...


**

* * *

**

I'll make this short, I'm pretty tired now, bedtime for me...  
I own nothing (except I gave Remus the peppermints!), all characters belongs to JK Rowling!  
Warning for bad grammar, tell me if you find something!

PS! Updated the end, since I myself thought it was a weird ending. Hope you like it!

* * *

Remus Lupin grinned, and for once in his life he loved being friends with both Lily Evans and James Potter (it mostly caused him to listen to complaints about the other).

He knew that Lily secretly was in love with James.

He knew that James obviously was in love with Lily, or might even love her.

He knew that both of them would kill for peppermints.

---

Valentines Day was a pretty special day in itself, but Remus made sure that nobody would ever forgive this 14th February.

With a bag of peppermints hidden in his robes, he walked into the Great Hall with his friends, the Marauders. He was very excited about this.

James, as always, made his way over to Lily to say good morning and ask her out (it was a three year old tradition, never to be broken) and Sirius sighed, as always.

"I'm getting tired of this…" Peter muttered beside him.

"Me too, but at least I'm doing something for it." Remus smiled.

Sirius and Peter exchanged questioning looks, while Remus walked over the James and Lily.

Carefully he took out one peppermint, showed it to Lily, and placed it in James' mouth.

For three seconds everything stood still.

Lily looked ready to kill, but instead she sighed, and begun to snog James.

This just caused the whole school with teachers to stare even more disbelievingly on them.

"Ha. Mine." Lily finally broke apart.

James looked fallen from the sky, but then suddenly he realised that he had lost his peppermint. He began to snog her.

This time it took two minutes for them to break apart.

"You swallowed it!" James, for the first time ever, yelled in Lily's face.

"How dare you blame me? You took it, and now you're saying that I swallowed it?!"

The argue continued.

---

During that argue, Mary and Marlene entered the Great Hall, and couldn't understand why everybody was staring at Lily and James, who had their normal morning argue.

"Shit, is Potter yelling at her?" Mary said, not believing her ears, or eyes.

"I've never heard him so angry… what are they arguing about?"

The two friends made their way to Lily and James.

"What did who swallowed?" Marlene asked Remus.

"It's giving me a headache." Mary complained.

"Sorry, one second." Remus held up his hands between the arguing couple, and took out the peppermint bag.

Lily and James immediately stopped, and stared at the bag with puppy eyes, which caused a lot of laughter.

Remus waved his wand, and sent away the bag with peppermints to an empty classroom, and Lily and James ran behind, trying to catch it.

"What was all that about?" Mary muttered.

Remus couldn't hear her, since Sirius had started a wild dance around him,

"YOU ARE A BLOODY GENIUS!"

Dumbledore rose form his chair, and everybody went silent, except for Sirius.

"Well, I ought to give you a prize for what you just did, Mr Lupin. 20 points to Gryffindor!"

---

In the empty classroom

"James, I'm so sorry for all these years…" Lily said, sitting on a desk eating peppermints.

"It's okay. After all, I finally got my wish come true."

"To snog me?" she snorted of laughter, trying to keep serious.

"Or just kiss you again…" James blushed.

"Meet me in the Prefect bathroom tonight after dinner. Password is Frog Gel." Lily smiled at him, took a few more peppermints, and handed him the bag before leaving him alone, peppermints in his hand and a huge grin on his face.

Exactly three minutes and 34 seconds later James also was over Remus, crying of joy.

"Okay, this is getting scary." Mary commented, staring at the crazily hugging boys.

"And you still haven't answered the question: what did who swallowed?" Marlene sighed.

The boys just continued their happy dance, singing some sort of weird song.

"And why is Lily coming this way with a shy grin on her face?" Mary sounded very suspicious.

The boys looked up, and backed away, all except for James.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not gonna bite you… what the heck, who am I kidding?" Lily ran forwards, straight into James' open arms and kissed him fully on the mouth.

Mary and Marlene stared at them.

"Feels kinda weird to see them together. Want a peppermint?" Remus offered the girls.

Lily and James separated, and looked at each other, and then at Remus and the peppermints.

"MINE!"

* * *

**What do you think? Good? Bad?  
Tell me! Review! Please!**

**//WP**

* * *

**When writing this add, I've gotten some reviews. And honestly, I think I could smile for a week reading those lines...**

**Thank you guys, so much!**

**Remember, review and make me smile! You'll get a smiling answer back, and some cookies! (If you can go to Sweden and get them, that is...)**


End file.
